finalfantasyxiifandomcom-20200214-history
Tournesol
The Tournesol is the strongest Greatsword available in Final Fantasy XII. Its license is found at the bottom right corner of the License Board. While it appears that the sword needs only three respective loots to synthesize, those items must also be synthesized first, and the total eight loots required can be very hard to obtain in numbers. The Tournesol costs 225 LP; and 600,000 Gil. It has an attack power of 140, topped only by the game's strongest weapon, Zodiac Spear. While lacking a few points in attack power, the Tournesol exceeds the Zodiac Spear in terms of multi-hit and evasion rate. Requirements As stated above, the Tournesol requires several rare loots to be synthesized first, before the weapon itself can be synthesized: * Gemsteel (x3) Award from Montblanc after aquiring 8 Espers. Available after reaching Archades. 90% Monograph drop from Lvl.99 Red Chocobo. Hunter's Monograph required. Available after the events at Giruvegan. Bazaar: Sell Scarletite x1, Damascus Steel x2, Hell-Gate's Flame x2, then purchase for 29,997 gil. Available after the events at Henne Mines. Note: the ingredients below are for 1 Gemsteel only. (You will have to repeat the process for multiple Gemsteels.) ** Scarletite (x1) 1. Steal from the first rare game trophy monster Aspidochelon (Cerobi Steppe/Feddik River): This monster has a 40% chance of spawning when entering the area. If it is there, steal from it using Thief's Cuffs. Available after the events at Draklor Laboratory. 2. Emeralditan (Nabreus Deadlands/Echoes Of The Past,The Slumbermead): A 6% monograph drop, as well as a 5% poach. Hunter's Monograph is required. Available after the events at Tomb Of Raithwall. 3. Reward for perfect score in the Den of the River Lord fishing area. 50% chance of receiving it each time. Available after the events at Draklor, and finishing the Gilgamesh hunt. 4. Pandaemonium (Pharos-First Ascent/Dunes Of Profaining Wind): A 3/6% steal rate from this boss. You cannot steal scarletite from the incarnation in the Shadowseer hunt. Available after the events at Giruvegan. ** Damascus Steel (x2) 1. Steal from the trophy monster Bluesang (Cerobi Steppe/Crossfield). Bluesang spawns at a 40% rate in between two pillars in the western section of this area. Available after the events at Draklor Laboratory. 2. Bune (Pharos At Ridorana/Second Ascent) (Pharos At Ridorana/Subterra-B1F): A 6% monograph drop as well as a 5% poach. Knight's Monograph is required. Available after the events at Giruvegan. 3. Steal from Anchag (Paramina Rift/Karydine Glacier): A guaranteed steal from this rare game monster. Available after the events at Henne Mines. ** Hell-Gate's Flame (x2) 1. Cerberus (The Feywood/Walk Of Stolen Truths): 40% chance to replace each Tartarus. A 5% monograph drop, a Hunter's Monograph is required. Also availble by Poaching. Available after the events at Henne Mines. * Empyreal Soul (x3) Reward from Montblanc for reaching High Guardian clan rank (28 marks, 300000 clan points). Available after the events at Draklor Laboratory. 6% steal with Thief's Cuffs from Lvl. 99 Red Chocobo Hunter's Monograph is required. Available after the events at Giruvegan. Bazaar: Sell Wargod's Band x2, Soul Powder x1, High Arcana x1, then purchase for 29,997 Gil. Available after the events at Henne Mines. Note: the ingredients below are for 1 Empyreal Soul only. You will have to repeat the process for multiple Empyreal Souls. ** Wargod's Band (x2) 1. Leynir (Nabreus Deadlands/Lifeless Strand): A 5% monograph drop with a Warmage's Monograph. Available after the events at Tomb Of Raithwall. 2. Victanir (Nam-Yensa Sandsea/Yellow Sands): A 3/6% steal rate from this trophy rare. It spawns typically around the entrance to the Zertinan Caverns. Steal from Victanir with a Thief's Cuffs. Available after the events at Draklor Laboratory. ** Soul Powder (x1) 1. Reward for completing The Dead Ought Sleep Forever hunt (Ixtab, Bill #12, Rank II). Available after the events at Henne Mines. 2. Etem (Henne Mines/Special Charter Shaft): A 10% monograph drop with a Warmage Monograph, as well as a 6% steal with Thief's Cuffs. Available after the events at Giruvegan. 3. Vorres (Necrohol Of Nabudis/Hall Of Ivory Covenant): Steal Soul Powder from this rare game trophy monster. Available after the events at Draklor Laboratory. ** High Arcana (x1) 1. Reward from Montblanc for acquiring four espers. Available after the events at Tomb Of Raithwall. Reward from Montblanc for reaching Paragon Of Justice clan rank (24 marks, 250000 clan points). Available after the events at Mt. Bur-Omisace. 2. All respawnable rare game monsters can drop High Arcana (5% drop) with the help of Canopic Jar. Available once you reach Mt. Bur-Omisace. 3. Most Espers have a 6% steal chance with Thief's Cuffs. The easiest way to farm from espers is from Adrammelech in the Zertinan Caverns/Arthroza Quicksands. 4. Bazaar: Sell Arcana x10, Feystone x1, Soul Of Thamasa x1. Once completing the recipe, you can purchase the High Arcana for 9,999. * Serpentarius (x3) Reward from Montblanc for acquiring 13 espers. Available after the events at Pharos. An 80% steal with Thief's Cuffs from Zodiark. Available after the events at Giruvegan. Bazaar: Sell Snake Skin x4, Serpent Eye x2, High Arcana x1, then purchase for 19,998 Gil. This is the earliest point to acquire Serpentarius. Available after reaching the Phon Coast. Note: the ingredients below are for 1 Serpentarius only. You will have to repeat the process for multiple Serpentarius. ** Snake Skin (x4) 1. Drop by Wild Snake (Giza Plains/Toam Hills dry): It is a 80% steal with Thief's Cuffs, as well as a 40/45/50/55% drop. Available after defeating Rogue Tomato. ** Serpent Eye (x2) 1. Reward for completing A Tingling Toast (Marilith, Bill #9, Rank V). Available after the events on Leviathan. 2. Basilisk (The Feywood/White Magick's Embrace, Ice Field Of Clearsight, The Edge Of Reason): An 8% monograph drop with Hunter's Monograph. Available after the events at Draklor Laboratory. 3. Grey Molter (Mosphoran Highwaste/Empyrean Way): A 5% poach from this rare game monster. Available after reaching the Phon Coast. ** High Arcana (x1) 1. Reward from Montblanc for acquiring four espers. Available after the events at Tomb Of Raithwall. Reward from Montblanc for reaching Paragon Of Justice clan rank (24 marks, 250000 clan points). Available after the events at Mt. Bur-Omisace. 2. All respawnable rare game monsters can drop High Arcana (5% drop) with the help of Canopic Jar. Available once you reach Mt. Bur-Omisace. 3. Most Espers have a 6% steal chance with Thief's Cuffs. The easiest way to farm from espers is from Adrammelech in the Zertinan Caverns/Arthroza Quicksands. 4. Bazaar: Sell Arcana x10, Feystone x1, Soul Of Thamasa x1. Once completing the recipe, you can purchase the High Arcana for 9,999 Gil. You should also know that you can create the Serpentarius and the Empyreal Soul together, so you will only need 3 High Arcana. Just sell the loot for both at the same time and you will get both.